


never say never

by foxmagpie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Never Have I Ever, Orgasm Delay, POV Rio (Good Girls), Power Dynamics, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmagpie/pseuds/foxmagpie
Summary: A game of Never-Have-I-Ever makes Elizabeth inspired. Rio regrets indulging her fantasies.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 63
Kudos: 291





	never say never

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [QuikGrove University](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147158) by [Sdktrs12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12). 



> Elizabeth is absolutely her worst self in this, and I am personally am living for it.
> 
> You could choose to think this is set far into the future after _[i will collect you and capture you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227147)_ but it's not necessary to read that—it's just working off of similar dynamics.
> 
> Title comes from the song ["Never Say Never" by Romeo Void](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x0fPZrPV3M) because both of these two are doing things way outside of their norm.
> 
> Also, Mick = Demon in this fic. The girls call him Mick. Rio refers to him as Demon throughout.

It’s Annie that suggests playing—not a surprise, really, considerin’ it’s a childish game and this is the same woman that stills waggles her eyebrows whenever she makes a dirty joke—but the crazy part is that everyone’s just drunk enough to say yes (or at least to not protest too hard). 

They’re at the new house, cozied up in the backyard around the firepit, breakin’ it in with a small get-together on one of them kid-free weekends (Elizabeth was makin’ it up to him for the big housewarmin’ blowout she’d tortured him with, the one where she’d packed everyone into the house like a can of sardines, not only his whole fuckin’ family but also all the ladies that were on the PTA with her, their kids, and oh yeah—every other person she’d ever met in her whole fuckin’ life, apparently). 

Rio’s got a beer in one hand, tappin’ against his knee, and he’s got the other on top of Elizabeth’s thigh with a firm grip. She’s a li’l flushed, a li’l drunker than she usually lets herself get—just enough that she laughs easily and puts her own li’l hand on top of his to squeeze his fingers whenever he cracks a joke or nuzzles to whisper somethin’ in her ear. She’s loose, comfortable—somethin’ not exactly normal, but not exactly unfamiliar anymore, either. 

“Okay,” Annie says, takin’ a swig of her own beer. “Everyone knows how to play?”

Demon shakes his head. “Nah.”

“Mick, you’ve never played Never-Have-I-Ever?” Elizabeth asks, shocked. “What were you doing in high school?”

“Drugs,” Demon answers easily, and Dags chuckles. They clink their bottles together.

“Okay, okay,” Annie says, swattin’ the air to regather everyone’s attention. “You drink if you’ve done it, you pass if you haven’t.”

“Seems easy enough.”

“Since _you_ are the virgin of the group, Micholas,” Annie declares, “you get to break us in. You start.”

Demon rolls his eyes, but doesn’t challenge the nickname. At this point, he’s gotten used to Annie’s… charms. 

“Fine. Hot tub sex.” Demon puts his beer to his lips and drinks.

“Cheers,” Stan says, lifting his glass of rum and coke before knockin’ it back. He reaches around and grabs a beer from the cooler and cracks it open. 

“No, that’s—” Annie sighs, pinchin’ the spot between her brows. “You don’t drink on your own turn. And you have to say something you _haven’t_ done.”

“It’s in the name,” Elizabeth says, shoulders pushed back in that proud li’l way she does whenever she gets to explain somethin’ to someone else—even somethin’ obvious. Rio squeezes her thigh, shakin’ his head, amused. “It's _Never_ -Have-I-Ever.”

“The idea is to try and think up things you know other people _have_ done, so you can get them out,” Ruby explains. 

“Yeah, this bitch always wins,” Annie says, noddin’ to Elizabeth. “Go for her. She hasn’t done anything.”

Rio smirks, ‘cause he ain’t sure that’ll be so true anymore. 

“Oh. Um. Okay.” Demon looks around at them, studyin’ Elizabeth for some weakness he can expose. He goes for the obvious. “Never been married?”

“Unfair,” Elizabeth complains, givin’ Demon a thumbs down. She, her girls, Stan, and Bullet drink, while Rio, Dags and Demon do nothin’.

“My turn,” Annie says. She leans forward to study Demon, like she’s lookin’ for somethin’ she can get him with. “Hmm… Never have I ever… gotten a lap dance?”

Rio feels Elizabeth stiffen beside him, watchin’ him closely. Rio drinks. Demon doesn’t. Ruby arches a brow at Stan’s sip of beer.

“C’mon, boo, you already know this,” Stan says, hands up in surrender. “I told you. My brother’s bachelor party? He wouldn’t let us leave until I got one?”

“Seriously?!” Annie asks Demon. “ _Ever_? I was so sure I could get you with that.”

Demon shrugs. 

“Ugh.”

“Bitch, you need to drink double for lying,” Ruby says, turnin’ away from Stan to look at Annie. “Because you have _definitely_ gotten a lapdance.”

“What? No, I haven’t—”

“I believe it was on your own honeymoon,” Ruby says pointedly. 

Elizabeth giggles. “Yeah! That’s right—you sent us the photos!”

“Ohh. Yeah.” Annie cocks her head, lost in a memory. “She was good. Very... erotic.”

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. “And clearly very memorable.”

“Your turn,” Annie says, gesturing to Stan. She takes a long guzzle of her beer to make up for her lie. 

“Easy,” Stan says, rubbin’ his hands together. “Never have I ever... cheated.”

“Nah. Gotta be more specific,” Rio says. “Cheated at what?” 

Stan closes his eyes and sighs. “That’s on me. Forgot the crowd I was playing with. Okay. Never cheated… in a relationship.”

Ruby leans over to plant a gentle kiss on Stan’s lips. 

Elizabeth looks closely at Rio, and he sees her shoulders relax a li’l when he doesn’t drink—relieved that it ain’t somethin’ that’s part of his history, that this ain’t a thing that links him and her dumbass ex. He thinks she forgets sometimes that he ain’t ever committed to no one else like he has to her, that he’s never had any promises to break. (Still, this one? To her? It feels easy to keep.)

Dags and Bullet drink; so does Annie, but she looks at Elizabeth expectantly. 

“Do I have to?” Elizabeth asks. “Because technically—”

“Drink, bitch,” Annie commands. “We do not have time to parse out the technicalities of whatever was going on in the last few years of that marriage.”

Elizabeth scowls, but she puts her glass to her lips. Rio slides his hand down so that it’s more in between her legs than on top of her thigh. She glances at him and he pretends he doesn’t see it. He just looks straight ahead, rubbin’ his thumb along her jeans in a way that he knows soothes her. 

“Micholas, you have bested us all,” Annie says. “No lapdances? No affairs?”

“What can I say?” Demon says, crackin’ a small smile. “I’m a simple man.”

Rio barks on a laugh.

They go around the circle a few times. Elizabeth learns a lot about Rio—that he once said the wrong name at the wrong time (he don’t admit it was hers), that he’s put blindfolds on women, that he’s tied ‘em up. She learns that he (but also Stan and Ruby) have watched porn while fuckin’, that he’s used toys he knows she ain’t ever heard of before, that he’s even had a threesome.

None of it is exactly a surprise to her, he thinks, but neither is it anythin’ she’s wanted to spend much time considerin’ before. Usually she’s touchy about his history. He feels her tense up under his hand at some of the admissions, but he also feels a warm heat emanatin’ from her for others. He can hear the way her breath hitches, and in the low light of the fire he can see the way her pupils dilate, the shadows from the flames dancin’ on her pale face, her lips just slightly parted. He knows she’s imaginin’ things—turnin’ em over in her head, considerin’ what she might wanna do with him. He shifts in his seat, eager for the night to end, to be alone with her in this big empty house— _their_ big empty house.

But he ain’t impatient. 

They’re having a good time, and Elizabeth’s laughin’ and admittin’ things too—that they’ve had phone sex, that she’s been spanked, that he’s fucked her on countertops and kitchen tables and desks, that they’ve gone at it in the shower (he’s surprised this last one even comes up, it’s so benign, but it turns out the only excitin’ thing Demon’s ever done in his life is fuck in a hot tub).

Rio learns that Bullet’s never sent a nude, that Dags has never had sex while stoned. Apparently Ruby and Stan like to get freaky with handcuffs, and Annie has given a lotta blowjobs in a lotta places—under the bleachers, in the office at the grocery store, in the aisle of the convenience store she manages (“What?” she says, defensive. “I locked up while I did it!”).

“Do you even know how to keep it in your pants?” Ruby asks judgmentally.

“Hey, I keep it in my pants. _I’m_ fully clothed, pants buttoned and everything. It’s just… _they_ aren’t.” She grins and wiggles her brows, just like Rio knew she would. 

“Oh yeah?” Ruby challenges. “You want to pretend that’s all you’re doing?”

Sunk low in her campin’ chair, Annie frowns, studyin’ the mostly-empty beer bottle in her hand. She’s got one drink left, maybe two. “Maybe not.”

“Never have I ever done the nasty in public.” Ruby raises her bottle to Annie. Annie pouts. “Gotcha.”

Only then Elizabeth’s the one puttin’ the glass to her lips. 

Annie’s jaw drops. She scrambles around in her chair so she can sit up straight. 

“Shut up.” Elizabeth doesn’t say nothin’. Annie looks over at Rio, who takes his own swig. “ _Shut up!_ ”

“Who _are_ you?” Ruby demands. “ _Where_?”

Rio rubs at Elizabeth’s thigh, pullin’ her closer to him. She blushes. He just grins.

“I neeeeeeeed to know,” Annie pleads. “Was it in a car? Was it in the G Wagon?”

“I’m gonna guess it was on a picnic table. At night. In a park,” Ruby tries. 

“What is this, _Clue_?” Annie asks. “Miss Scarlet in the library with the rope?”

“I’m just saying. They met there _a lot._ ”

“Warehouse doesn’t count,” Dags jumps in. “Unless there were people around.”

“No,” Elizabeth says mischievously. She turns to Rio, her eyes dancin’. “Bar bathroom. Against the sink.”

“Then the wall,” Rio adds. 

“Nice,” Bullet says, cheersing his bottle against Rio’s. 

“No!” Annie looks like she’s about to claw her own face off. “You were legit in public? Like there were people _around?_ ”

“Not just any people,” Rio says, archin’ his brow over his beer.

“Oh my god,” Ruby says, horrified. “Was I there?”

Rio shakes his head, bottle to his lips. “Nah. Not you. Not you, neither.” He nods at Annie.

“Who then—?” Annie says, her bushy brows furrowed in confusion. 

Ruby looks to Stan, as if he’d have any clarity on the situation, but he shrugs. They all turn toward Elizabeth.

She sucks in a breath, playin’ with her audience. A smile—half-proud, half-embarrassed—tugs at her lips. “It was Dean.”

The commotion breaks out immediately. Ruby lets out a single loud syllable of shock; Annie screeches. 

“Shut! Up! Shut the fuck up! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Gripping the armrests, Annie flings her body back in the chair in disbelief. Only she forgets that she’s in a flimsy-ass campin’ chair, and she goes topplin’ backward into the grass. 

“You a’ight?” Dags asks, squintin’ at this display of nonsense. 

“Physically? I’m fine,” Annie calls from her place on the ground. “Emotionally? I’m not sure I’ll ever recover.” Drunk off her ass, she giggles gleefully. 

Rio just shakes his head. “Your sister’s a fuckin’ trip,” he whispers low to Elizabeth. She laughs softly, then lays her head on his shoulder. 

“Here, baby girl,” Demon says, holdin’ out his hand to Annie. Annie takes it, usin’ his bulk to pull herself up. 

“Well,” Annie says, dustin’ herself off. “I think we can call it a night now. I mean, nothing is ever going to top the sweet, sweet knowledge that Gang Friend boned you in a bathroom while your husband sat outside.”

“Did she mention it was the first time we got together?” Rio asks, finishin’ off his beer. 

Annie nearly passes out. 

* * *

After everybody packs up, filterin’ back into the kitchen with hands full of empty glasses and bottles—after the Ubers arrive and whisk ‘em all away, Elizabeth posts up at the sink. 

The collection of drinks takes up most of the countertop. Elizabeth’s already workin’ on sortin’ things into the recycle or the dishwasher as needed when Rio plasters himself to her back and pushes her hair to the side so he can get his lips to her neck. 

“I think that can wait til tomorrow, ma,” he says, sinkin’ his teeth into her shoulder.

“It’ll just take a few minutes.”

“I been real patient, darlin’.” 

Elizabeth laughs lightly. “Five more minutes won’t kill you.”

“It might,” he says, slidin’ his hand up her ribs, stoppin’ just under the wire of her bra. “I been wantin’ to get my hands on you since you got all breathy thinkin’ about bein’ blindfolded.”

“Oh, I did, did I?” Elizabeth asks, denial on the tip of her tongue at the same time that she shifts so that her ass is pressin’ against his half-hard cock through his jeans.

“Mhm,” he says, gettin’ his other hand to glide featherlight under her shirt along the line of her jeans. He stomach spasms under his touch. 

“I think you’re mixing me up with someone else,” Elizabeth says, leanin’ her head back against his shoulder so that he has better access to lick at the hollow of her collar bone. “I have no interest in that.”

“No?” Rio asks, hand dippin’ into her pants.

“No,” Elizabeth says, but her eyes flutter closed and she reaches out to grip the edge of the sink.

“Yeah, you right. That don’t sound like you.” Rio runs a finger along her slit on the outside of her panties. They’re already damp for him. “You like to watch, huh?”

Elizabeth keens, rememberin’. 

Their new glass walk-in shower sits right across from a large vanity mirror. It was the first thing they broke in on the first night they stayed in the new place. Elizabeth’s eyes were transfixed on their reflections—watchin’ him move against her—starin’ hard at the way his hands roamed over her stomach, his fingers pinchin’ her nipples—mesmerized by the sight of her own hips bein’ slammed over and over against that glass wall. She watched herself hungrily right up to the moment that the steam fogged everythin’ up and they were lost to the mist. 

“It was your name,” Rio whispers, drawin’ her out of the memory and back to him. He slips his index finger under the edge of her panties, runs it through her wetness. Elizabeth puts her hand over his wrist.

“What?”

“When I said the wrong one. It was your name.”

He can hear her swallow, and her grip gets tighter on his wrist. “You thought about me when you were in bed with another woman?”

“I thought about you when I was in bed with a lotta other women.” Gently, Rio presses his finger to her clit. 

Elizabeth lets out a harsh breath and squirms, nails diggin’ into his arm. 

“Don’t be jealous,” he tells her, swirlin’ his finger around her nub. “They were the ones that had somethin’ to be jealous of, yeah?”

Elizabeth inhales sharply. “Like you wouldn’t be—if it were reversed.”

“Mmm. You wanna tell me about how you were thinkin’ about me while you were in bed with that dumbass husband of yours? Make it even?” He slides a finger into her, fuckin’ into her shallowly. 

“You—you know I wasn’t,” she grits out as he adds another finger and goes deeper. She’s right. He did. It’s the only reason he said it at all. “While _you_ were going around fucking two women at once, I was—”

“Wasn’t doin’ that,” he murmurs softly. He curls his fingers up inside her and she gasps.

“No?” she grits through her teeth. “You drank for a threesome.”

“Mhm,” he confirms. 

There’s a pause, a calculation. “You mean—?”

“Mhm.” He feels her flutter around his fingers as he fucks into her with slow strokes. “That make you wet, mama?”

“No,” she lies. She gulps. “I—I just can’t imagine you willing to share.”

Rio laughs softly, runnin’ his other hand up to her throat. Other women didn’t matter to him in the same way—he was aloof, almost detached. The idea of another man touchin’ Elizabeth, though? It makes his jaw rock. But he can feel how wet she’s gettin’ around his fingers and he feels an intoxicating’ mixture of power and possession. 

“You like the idea?” He asks, nibblin’ at her earlobe, splayin’ his fingers along her neck. “You wanna be passed around, Elizabeth?”

She shakes her head, embarrassed, but a small, reluctant moan passes through her lips when he asks, “You do, don’t you?” 

Rio grinds his cock into her ass, pressin’ her hips forward so that his arm is smashed between her body and the counter. 

“You want two cocks at once, baby?” 

He picks up the pace of his fingers and Elizabeth’s head falls forward as she lets out a long guttural moan. He gently squeezes at her jaw—not quite chokin’, but suggestive.

“Yeah, you wanna be pounded from behind at the same time that you got someone fuckin’ that li’l mouth of yours, huh?” Rio feels a surge of fury at the idea of someone else touchin’ her, and he thrusts his fingers in and out of her faster, harder. He presses his thumb firm against her clit. “You on your hands and knees, my cock in your cunt and your lips around someone else?”

“Fuck,” she gasps. 

Rio moves his hand up and over her chin to push two fingers into her mouth. Just drunk enough to indulge him, Elizabeth suctions around ‘em, runnin’ her tongue along the pads of his fingers. She bobs her head back and forth, losin’ herself in an imaginary blowjob as he curls his fingers to hit that spot she likes. 

“You like the idea of bein’ all filled up?” Rio asks, and he feels her clench around the fingers in her cunt. “Yeah, baby, you like it dirty, huh?”

She moans around his hand, and he likes it as much as he hates it—the idea that this fantasy might get her off. 

He pulls his fingers out of her mouth to instead palm her breast roughly. 

“Tell me what else you like, Elizabeth. What else you wanna try, huh?”

She whimpers, claspin’ her hand over his and tryin’ to lead it back to her greedy li’l mouth. 

“What else gets you off, Elizabeth?” he asks her, yankin’ his hand back to squeeze at her hip instead.

“I’m close—” she pants.

Rio feels a spasm in his jaw. He doesn’t want her to come, not yet, not while she’s still thinkin’ about gettin’ double-teamed.

“No,” he bites out. “Don’t come.”

“Rio—”

“Come on, mama, what else you want me to do to you? You want me to spank you?”

Elizabeth pants, grindin’ herself against his hand. 

“You want me to handcuff you and have my way with you, huh?”

Elizabeth whines, but he can tell she’s still thinkin’ about it. A white hot jealousy fills his veins, because she’s _his_ and he wants her to know it. 

“I’ll fuck you face down in the pillows, ass in the air—hands tied behind your back so all you can do is take it. Huh? You want that?”

“Please—” she pants. “I want—”

“Tell me what you want, I’ll give it to you—”

“I want—” She sucks in a breath.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he groans, latchin’ his lips onto her neck as he feels her start to clench tighter around his fingers. He roughly thumbs at her clit. “Tell me.”

“I want to tie you up—” she confesses, topplin’ over the edge.

Rio barks out a laugh. 

“Yeah?” he asks, fuckin’ her through her orgasm. “You wanna have your way with me?”

She whimpers a li’l, squirmin’ away from his constant attention to her clit. 

“Can I?” she asks, reachin’ back so that she’s got her hand on his neck as he sucks a hickey onto her collar bone. 

Rio pulls away and licks his teeth. He wants to tie _her_ up, and he ain’t never been one to give up control, but—

“Please?” 

Fuck. The idea of her beggin’, the idea of her gettin’ off on havin’ any sort of power over him—it’s intriguin’. Even more appealin’ is the idea of him slippin’ out of whatever knot she puts him, wrestlin’ back control, fuckin’ her til she’s cryin’ out his name. 

“Yeah, baby,” he says, voice husky as he pulls his fingers out of her cunt. “You can tie me up.”

* * *

Rio waits on the bed, already naked. He strokes himself lazily, watchin’ Elizabeth’s diggin’ around their dresser drawers lookin’ for somethin’ she can use to bind his wrists.

“A scarf’ll do,” he drawls, thinkin’ about those li’l flowery ones she wears that are so thin they ain’t even keep her warm. 

_Decorative,_ she calls them. _Useless,_ he always retorts.

They’re flimsy enough that he’s pretty sure he could break the material in half if he tried hard enough. 

“Here,” she says. She turns around to face him and holds up a pair of black nylon tights in her hand. 

“A’ight,” he says. She looks at him still strokin’ himself and he sees the muscles jumpin’ around in her throat. “C’mere.”

Elizabeth gets onto the bed and tuts when she crawls between his legs. She bats his hand away from his cock. 

“Wrists out, please,” she asks politely.

“Ooh, baby, you’re real demandin’ when you in charge,” Rio teases, pushin’ his lower lip out. “Just vicious.”

She pinches his thigh and he coughs over a yelp. He holds his wrists out.

“Thank you,” she says softly, takin’ the tights and loopin’ ‘em twice around his wrists before she props herself up on her knees and pushes his arms above his head and against the metal bars of their bed frame. “Now was that so hard?”

Rio feels his jaw tighten at her condescension. Sometimes he forgets her penchant for imitation. 

As Elizabeth works at the knot, her tits are pressed up in his face. He pushes his head forward to nip at her through her blouse. Elizabeth gasps in surprise, then works particularly rough with the next loop of the knot.

“You almost done up there?” he asks.

She jostles his wrists to see that the knot is secure and in place. “Done.”

Rio tries movin’ his wrists apart. It’s tighter than he expected. 

Elizabeth scooches back on the bed and licks her lips, pleased with herself. “I think I like you like this.”

“Mmm,” Rio says, noddin’. “So what are you gonna do to me now, mama? You gonna take advantage? Sink yourself onto my cock and ride me ‘cause I can’t flip you over now?”

She glares at him—he never lets her stay on top for long and he knows she hates it. 

“ _I_ am going to go make myself a drink,” she says , tappin’ a single finger to her lips. “And _you_ —” she says, pointin’ at him, “you are going to wait right here.”

“‘Scuse me?” Rio says, brow arched. 

“It’ll just take a minute,” she says sweetly. She scrunches her nose, considerin’. “Maybe five if I do the dishes, too.”

Rio licks his lips. “Oh, you gonna play dirty, huh?”

She runs a featherlight finger up the bottom of his foot, ticklin’ him. He jerks his foot back away from her. 

“I’m _pretty_ sure you promised you’d give me whatever I wanted if I didn’t come in the middle of the fantasy that _you_ started.” Elizabeth rubs a finger against her chin, deep in thought. “And I think I want to make you pay.”

* * *

She’s gone longer than five minutes.

Rio tries to get out of the knot—he tries wrigglin’ out, he tries pulling his wrists apart with all his strength—but it’s a good fuckin’ knot. 

He runs his tongue along the sharp edges of his teeth.

With nothin’ else to do, he waits.

* * *

When Elizabeth comes back in, she’s got a glass of bourbon in one hand and—of all things—a sucker in the other, like, what, she raided the fuckin’ candy jar?

Rio considers sayin’ somethin’ about the time, but he knows that’s exactly what she wants, so he bites his tongue. 

She’s loose, glidin’ across the floor til she’s standin’ at the dresser in front of him. Her back is to him, but he can see her face in the mirror as she takes a sip of her drink.

“You make a pretty good knot,” he concedes.

“Mmm,” she hums, makin’ eye contact in the reflection. She sets the sucker down on the dresser and fingers her necklace absently.

Rio licks his lips. She was gonna make him ask it.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

Elizabeth looks over her shoulder at him, pleased. “I was a Girl Scout, remember?”

“Don’t think they had this in mind.”

Elizabeth laughs lightly, playin’ at innocent. 

Rio shifts his shoulders back. Her nonchalance—not to mention the way she’s almost ignorin’ him while he lies naked on the bed for her—drives him fuckin’ insane—but he feels his cock twitch as he starts to grow hard again. 

The silence stretches as Rio refuses to give her anythin’ more. He wonders idly what she’s gonna do to him, how long she’s gonna make him wait. 

Finally, Elizabeth turns around. She stares at him, eyes wide and hungry. Rio swallows.

He feels the tension ripplin’ through his body, both at the idea of her gettin’ one over on him and at the idea that doin' so makes her so hot and bothered. 

With the hand not holdin’ the bourbon, Elizabeth begins to slowly unbutton her blouse, eyes locked on Rio. It’s slow work, usin’ only one set of fingers, but Rio watches her through his lashes, his eyes dark as night.

A quarter of the way down, Elizabeth pauses. He can just peek that she’s wearin’ the black lacy bra he likes—the one that makes her look white as fuckin’ snow—and he shifts on the bed. She takes a drink. 

This is her pattern: a few buttons, a drink, a few more, a drink. She finishes off the glass just before she pushes the blouse off her shoulders and onto the floor. He’s left to look at the expanse of her creamy skin, only the hint of her pebbled nipples visible underneath the bra. 

The silence pounds in his ears.

He considers what the effect of dirty talkin’ might be, whether it’ll get her to give up the game she’s playin’—whether it’ll push her toward him.

Elizabeth sets the empty bourbon glass on top of the dresser and unwraps the sucker. It’s red. She pops it between her lips. 

Elizabeth twists the candy in her mouth, then shimmies out of her jeans, silent. 

“You look good, mama,” Rio says, voice gravelly. “Like seein’ your lips around that.”

“Yeah?” Elizabeth asks, pullin’ it out of her mouth and pointin’ it at him. “You want to share?”

Rio hums, considerin’. 

Elizabeth crawls onto the bed and then over to Rio. When she’s right in front of him, she twirls the sucker over her tongue teasingly, then holds it out in front of his lips.

“Taste,” she commands, voice smooth like silk. 

Rio stares at her wide blue eyes, the way her brows are raised, waitin’ for him to take it in his mouth. 

She was playin’ a whole fuckin’ game, as much as he hated it, he was _into it._

His cock throbs, needin’ to feel her little fuckin’ hands wrapped around it. He lifts his hips just slightly then readjusts on the bed.

“Come on, baby,” she prods. “Taste.” 

_Fuck._ She almost never uses pet names on him—she barely fuckin’ says _his_ name—and he feels his jaw tighten. 

Elizabeth presses the sucker to his plump bottom lip, and Rio opens his mouth just enough for Elizabeth to slide it all the way in onto his tongue. There’s a gleam in her eye, and he can just discern the mix of flavors—artificial cherry with a hint of bourbon. Elizabeth pushes the candy deeper into his mouth so that he clamps his lips closed around it, suckin’ on it. Then she takes it back.

She trails a fingernail down his sternum, then, with her other hand, she presses the sucker onto his skin, right around each of his nipples.

It’s sticky. Rio licks his lips. He knows she did that to piss him off.

“Careful, ma,” he warns. “Eventually I ain’t gonna be tied up.”

Elizabeth reinserts the candy into her mouth, suckin’ on it as she hums vaguely, unbothered by the prospect.

She’s quiet, givin’ him nothing. Rio feels a simmerin’ agitation under his skin. 

“I don’t wanna play games anymore, darlin’.”

“Why? Because you’re losing?” Elizabeth smirks and then leans down to lick the sticky residue off his skin. Her lips are warm and moist against his nipple. 

Refusin’ to let her win, Rio holds back a groan. When she lightly brushes her fingers against the head of his cock, though, he can’t help but let out a harsh pant.

“You like that?” she asks, strokin’ him so gentle he almost hates her.

He doesn’t answer. 

Takin’ her hands off him, Elizabeth leans forward to kiss him—but when he leans forward to deepen it, she pulls away and pops the sucker back into her mouth. 

_Shit,_ he thinks. He flexes his fingers. He’s gotta get out of these fuckin’ restraints, and to do it, he realizes he’s gonna have to make some sacrifices. The quickest way to get Elizabeth back under his control is to let her think she has all the power.

“You're drivin' me crazy, mama,” Rio tells her. She turns her head, stares hard at him. “I wanna taste you. I wanna get my head between your legs and my tongue on your clit. I wanna make you writhe underneath me and I wanna bury my fingers in your pussy til you’re moanin’ my name.” He pauses, lettin’ the words wash over her. Then, the killer: “Let me touch you. I need to touch you.”

He sounds like he’s beggin’ her, but he can see that her eyes shine bright, hearin’ all the ways he needs her, all the ways he’s fuckin’ crazy for her. 

_Yes,_ he thinks. He got her, he's sure of it, her eyes are so fuckin' shiny, but then—

“Like this?” Elizabeth asks softly. She takes her own hand and runs three fingers lightly over her collar bone and down to her chest. Rio fixates on those fingers as she teases herself, tracin’ the line of her bra, circlin’ around her nipple. “Is this how you want to touch me?”

“Yes,” Rio growls, because it is, and because he wants her to want him to do it. “Only I’d have your nipple in my mouth, too.” She always goes crazy for that, whinin’ above him as he trails his lips down her body.

“Hmm. That sounds nice.” She pinches herself between her fingers. “What would you do next?”

Rio walks her though his ministrations, and Elizabeth lies back on the bed, imitatin’ what he would do—he’d lick down her navel and into her bellybutton, so she wets the pad of her finger and follows the same path. He’d feel how wet she is for him, so she dips a finger into her folds. He’d taste her, so she pops the sucker back out of her mouth and tastes herself.

Rio grinds his teeth.

“I’d fuck you,” he says. “With my fingers.”

“Like this?” Elizabeth asks lightly. Her eyes are closed and she inserts a single, short finger into her cunt.

“Nah,” Rio says, shakin’ his head. “Two fingers.”

“Like _this_ ,” she confirms, slippin’ another in.

“Nah,” Rio says again. “Deeper.”

Elizabeth shifts and buries her fingers inside herself. She whines a little around the candy she’s still suckin’ on. 

She’s a fuckin’ sight to behold, and Rio wants to fuckin’ _destroy_ her. 

“Deeper,” Rio tells her again, voice low. He knows he can get to spots she couldn’t dare, and he relishes this, havin’ this hold over her. 

One of Elizabeth’s eyes pops open to glare over at him.

“You need my fingers, mama? Not sure yours are long enough,” Rio taunts.

“I’m fine,” she insists. He watches as she works at herself, chasin’ after an orgasm, grindin’ her palm against her clit. 

“Crook your fingers,” Rio commands. “You like that.”

He sees her jaw tighten, but otherwise, Elizabeth ignores that. She gets louder, her breaths comin’ faster, hoarser, a symphony, a cacophony. He can see the sheen of sweat glistenin’ over her skin. 

She’s puttin’ on a whole damn performance just for him. He clicks his tongue against his teeth, furious, turned on, powerless. 

For all her vocalizin’, she can’t catch her orgasm, though—he can see that.

“Let me help you, mama,” Rio insists. “I think you need help.”

Elizabeth relaxes, lets her hand slow, catches her breath.

“You’re right,” she says.

“Untie me, mama,” he prods her gently. “So I can touch you.”

“I do need help,” she admits, but he catches the flicker of triumph in her voice, knows she’s about to fuck him over.

And then she does—by reachin’ into her bedside drawer and pulling out her vibrator.

* * *

The only sound in his ears is the harsh buzz of the vibrator and her deep throaty moans. 

Rio watches Elizabeth fuck herself through two orgasms in her bra and panties, that candy sucker twistin’ around in her mouth the whole fuckin’ time til its wittled down to nothin’, leavin’ her lips and tongue stained a bright cherry red. 

Fuck, he thought it was bad after she fucked him in that bar bathroom and ignored him? That was nothin’, he realizes. It was _bliss._

He can’t remember ever needin’ her this bad. He’s desperate for her. 

Rio’s wild with the thought that he might fuckin’ come without her even touchin’ him. His pulse is racin’ and his cock is throbbin’ almost painfully. 

He needs to feel the warm, wet heat of her cunt around him—needs to get his lips onto her skin, his hands threaded in her hair. His fingers twitch above his head, and his arms feel tired now. 

After the third orgasm—a small one judging by the way she just scrunches her nose and lets out a single short cry— Elizabeth clicks off the vibrator and rolls onto her side to stare at him. Her hair is a tangled mess, curtainin’ her face. She sighs, sated—exhausted.

“How you doing?” she asks him gently. She blinks at him, big baby blues bright underneath her long eyelashes. 

Rio just swallows thickly.

“I’ve been very mean to you, haven’t I?” she asks, reachin’ over to walk two fingers up his thigh. “I’ve barely touched you at all.”

Rio’s jaw clicks. 

“What do you want?” she asks, gettin’ on her hands and knees and crawlin’ over to him. She runs her hand up his inner thigh, tauntin’ him.

Mistrustful, Rio doesn’t answer her. 

“Tell me what you want, baby, and I’ll give it to you.”

She’s a fuckin’ trip right now—drunk on power, on vengeance, and it makes sense, Rio thinks, ‘cause it’s always been her biggest flaw, her failure to think ahead to consequences. 

She has no idea—the things he’s gonna do to her. 

“All you have to do is ask,” Elizabeth says, breakin’ into his daydream of many and varied punishments. 

Rio’s eyes flash at her. He’s played this game with her—been on the other side of it—and he feels his adam’s apple jumpin’ in his throat in a quiet, burnin’ fury.

She’s starin’ at him, waitin’, practically vibratin’ with energy. Yeah, he loves to get one over on her—but there’s nothin’ quite like seein’ her like this. 

“I want you to ride my cock,” he grunts out. “I want you to bury my cock in your pussy.”

“Yeah?” she asks, voice light. But then she bows her head and kisses the head of his cock so gently he can hardly feel it. “You don’t want me to suck you off first?”

“Elizabeth,” Rio groans. “I can’t handle you right now.”

“You don’t want my mouth?” She looks up at him, pushin’ her lower lip into a pout. 

Rio glowers at her. She smiles, mischievous, and then she runs her tongue from the base of his cock to the tip. Rio pants, feels his hips liftin’ against his will, chasin’ after her tongue. 

“Do you want it?” she asks again, and he frowns at her, ‘cause he’s not sure what the fuck she wants him to say.

He’s already told her what he wants—she’s just not fuckin' listenin’. Which, he realizes, is exactly the point. 

“It’s a simple question,” she says, which is funny enough that Rio huffs out a laugh. “Just tell me.”

Rio looks up at her, locks eyes with her. She’s so fuckin’ beautiful, so fuckin’ _delicious_. He gives it to her. 

“Fuck me,” Rio breathes—a request, not a demand. 

And then, instead, she lowers her lips to his cock, takin’ him deep into her mouth at the same time that she rolls his balls around in her hand. 

It’s phenomenal. And she knows it’s not what he wants, and that makes him simultaneously livid and more turned on—which doesn’t feel like it should be fuckin’ possible at this point, but there it is.

She doesn’t have to suck him off for long—a few swirls of her bright red tongue around the head of his cock, a few pumps deep enough for him to hit the back of her throat and feel her gag around him, a li’l sloppy—and then he feels everythin’ tightenin’ deep inside. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” he warns. 

She doesn’t stop.

“Elizabeth,” he says again, ‘cause usually she likes him to come on her tits if he ain’t finishin’ inside her. 

But she still doesn’t stop. She keeps him buried in her mouth, her li’l fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, movin’ up and down with her pretty li’l lips. 

“I’m gonna come in your mouth,” he grunts. 

Her eyes flicker up to him. She pops him out of her mouth only to say, “Good.” 

Then she puts her lips back over him and moans. 

It's enough to end him.

Head rolled back, eyes closed, he feels himself spurtin’ into her, imagines his cum on her tongue, the way he’s fillin’ her up. He groans as she continues to suck him through the rest of his orgasm til he’s got nothin’ left to give. 

Then she pulls back from him, stares him right in the eye, and swallows.

* * *

“Untie me,” Rio says when his heart slows down, when he feels like he can breathe again.

Elizabeth’s got one of her silky robes thrown over her shoulders now, tied so loosely he can still see her bra and panties beneath. She’s got her leg propped up on one of those readin’ chairs she insisted on buyin’ to replace the old ones he hated, and she’s dabbin’ a wet washcloth against her inner thighs. 

The power’s worn off now, he thinks, ‘cause she looks at him, wide-eyed and sobered.

“What are you going to do to me if I do?” she asks, paddin’ over to him. 

“Nothin’,” he says, ‘cause he’s not sure he’s ever been so fuckin’ exhausted, so fuckin _wrecked_. 

“Nothing?” she asks uncertainly.

“Nah,” he promises, and he says it easy, gentle, honest. She trusts it. 

Elizabeth works at the knot til it’s loosened enough that he lets his arms fall down, then she starts walkin’ across the room to put the nylons the laundry basket. 

“Nothin’ tonight,” he adds, almost like it's an afterthought, voice low and casual as he rubs at his wrists. “But we’ll see about tomorrow.”

Elizabeth freezes, then turns toward him slowly. He can see the muscles in her throat jump beneath her skin. “Oh?”

Rio nods, suckin’ his lip between his teeth, eyes dancin’ bright. 

He makes a mental note to recharge her vibrator. He’s already got some ideas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed, but credit and many thanks to flashindie and ms_scarlet for collaborating on some ideas, as well as Sdktrs12  
> for inspiring this with her wonderful version of Beth & Rio playing "Never Have I Ever" in her college AU :)


End file.
